


Extreme Spicy Ramen!!! (on Ice)

by minkly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Cultural Differences, Fluff and Crack, M/M, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly
Summary: When Christophé Giacometti eats an extreme spicy ramen made by his boyfriend, Seung-gil Lee, to celebrate Valentine’s Day, he’ll learn the meaning of “spice up your life”... and throat.[Late Fanfic for Rarepair Week – Day 5: “Cultural Differences”]





	Extreme Spicy Ramen!!! (on Ice)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Experimentando Rivella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896138) by [minkly1 (minkly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly1)



> Hello, people. Before a long time and because of a "thing" called college, I put off this fanfic and just now I'm posting it. Sorry for delaying, I promise I won't do it again on the next "Weeks" I'll participate.  
> Have a good reading ^^  
> Bye!

The famous ice skaters Chistophé Giacometti and Seung-gil Lee are dating for four months, hidden of almost everyone (mainly the media and the judges). In the beginning, their relationship caused a certain shock from whom knew it. They’re like oil and water, yin-yang practically, butit was exactly their differences which make they fall in love each other more and more.

Right now, they’re in Seoul. Exactly in Lee’s apartment and Chris was waiting for the dinner, while NU’EST, one of Lee’s favorite K-Pop boy groups, made the soundtrack with [Onekis2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BK8oyMixctc), a beautiful and delicate song.

When Seung-gil finished all, he served his boyfriend with the special “Valentine’s Ramen”: an extreme spicy ramen.

First it came to Chris the tears. After that, a lot of beers drunken by him to relief the burning sensation and the last, he said:

“What goes around comes around”.


End file.
